My Little Wolfie
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: AH.Jacob ends up going to jail because of problems he has with The Pack,a local gang.Jasper,a player and Jacob's best friend,ends up in jail with him.Now,Jasper is trying to convince Jacob to quit the gang the only way he can think of,sex. One-Shot


**This is my first time writing for this pairing and I'm sorry if I don't get it right. Believe it or not, but I actually thought of this idea while watching the show 1_,000 Ways To Die _go figure?**

* * *

><p>I was sixteen when I first ended up in the joint. I'd been caught stealing from the local convenience store in La push. The only reason I was stealing was because Sam asked me to. The Pack was the local gang in La push, Washington, Sam had started it when he was a junior. Pretty soon everyone was in. In fact, middle schooler Seth Clearwater was most likely the only one who hadn't joined, though Sam said he would get to him soon.<p>

Sure, I had wanted in because they were the coolest kids until Portland but I did have a bigger reason. I wanted someone to call family. My mom had died when I was young and ever since then I'd felt all alone. Plus, when I was forced to give up on sports to help my dad around the house because he was now in a wheelchair everyone said I'd been looking for trouble.

The Pack is what gave me the rush and trouble I wanted. Staying in turned out to be a problem. I wanted to be in the gang, sure, but I didn't want to do the crime. I didn't want to steal, or fight, or worse, but I had to. If I didn't do whatever Sam said I'd get kicked out and I couldn't let that happen.

So, when the cops had called my dad, he didn't hesitate to let me stay in the holding cell all night. The next day one of our neighbors gave him a ride to the station. The chief of police, Charlie Swan, was one of my dad's oldest friends, so he was willing to do about for my father. That included cutting a deal with the local jail.

So that was how I ended up sitting here, in my own little cell. Charlie had convinced the local jail to keep more for a week and treat me like any criminal. Billy had said to let them do "whatever the hell they want" to me but Charlie was a little kinder. He told them not to let the harden criminals get to me and nothing to horrible. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm starting to love good old Uncle Charlie more than my dad.

The slamming of the cell door was what brought me out of my musings. I hadn't expected to get a roommate, sure Charlie had made it clear not to let it happen, but apparently I was wrong.

Quickly, as the door slammed shut, I discovered why.

Jasper Hale was the local player. He stole was he want, never getting caught, and banged any girl he wished. Sam had wanted him in the gang, even though he lived in Forks, the next small town over. Jasper, being the cool guy he was, flat out refused, saying he didn't do that shit with little shits like us. That had pissed Sam off, but what he did next tipped him over the edge. "You want to do something really bad ass," Jasper had said, looking _me_ straight in the eyes, "You come to me, not this dumb ass."

Jasper was on of the foster kids Doctor Cullen and his wife took in. Apparently Mrs. Cullen couldn't have children herself so they just adopted and took in foster children. Of course, not even them could handle Jasper. The guy, even though never caught by the cops, his adopted brother, Edward, always gave him away to the parents. They would ground him, but he would sneak out the window, or backdoor, or even just do it with one of his foster sisters to satisfy his needs. Edward didn't let the fact of what Jasper was doing with his foster sisters, Alice and Rosalie, unknown though. He told his parents first chance he got. Jasper got the pussy back thought, he slept with Edward's girlfriend of three years, Bella Swan. Also known as one of my best friends when we were kids.

I'd meant him when Billy had sent me to Forks High School, after being expelled from the one on reservation, the reasoning being a fight I had to place to get into the gang. Billy figured that if I was in Forks, then Charlie could keep me out of trouble. It had kept me out of trouble, but not because of Charlie. I wasn't in the range of The Pack, therefore had no reason to get into trouble. I'd turned into a silent little kid.

Jasper had ended up partnering up with me for a project in English, even though he was a senior and I was a sophomore. While working on the project at his house, because I couldn't do any work while I was in La push, I discovered Jasper was actually really smart. When I asked him why he pretend to be an idiot and had sex with basically every girl at school.

Jasper just smiled at me and petted my cheek. "You're a cute kid Jake, the first one I've ever actually been smart around," he sighed. "Let's just say that I learned at a young age it's easier to play dumb and keep a hard shell then to actually care."

From that moment on, he'd kept me at his side whenever we were at school. Jasper knew I couldn't hang out with him after school because of the gang and he accepted that, but claimed me for any project in any class we had. I knew how much of a play he was because Jasper would make me watch how he worked the girls. "This will help you some day soon my little wolfie!" He grin before walking up to the hottest girl in school, pulling me behind him.

It made sense why all the girls wanted him, though. This guy was six foot three inches of hot sex. His honey blonde sex hair just added to attractiveness with those blue eyes off his topping it off. A lazy, seductive grin lay on those full red lips as he glided into the cell, his white shirt clinging to the lean muscles that hid underneath. Jasper Hale was just walking sex. Even as a straight guy, I found him attractive. If he's affecting me this much, it's not wonder the girls are all over them.

Those sky blue eyes flowed across the room with ease. When they found myself, sitting on the bottom bunk bed, a genuine smile came across his face. "My little puppy," Jasper greeted me.

I nodded to him. For some reason, Jasper fount it necessary to nickname me, for reasons I did not understand. Still, I liked hanging out with him. Jasper Hale was the only person on Earth who seemed to be just as lost as I was. "Hey," I smiled at him.

The blonde pranced over and sat on my lap. Of course, no matter what he did he still looked amazing while doing it, even if it was something as girly as prancing. "What are you doing here my handsome wolf?" Jasper ran a hand through my short hair.

I couldn't help but smile at this guy. Whenever Jasper and I hung around at his house, he'd always act like little child. I didn't understand why. Of course, he'd still be a total flirt, that was just part of Jasper's make up. He'd flirt with anyone. "Got caught stealing," I informed him.

That just made a frown come on those beautiful red lips. "Stealing?" He squeaked. Jasper leaned onto my chest. "You don't steal Jacob! You are a good kid." Suddenly, his blue eyes filled with rage. "That stupid gang your in," he growled, "made you do this!"

"No," I said quickly. I'd only seen Jasper made once before. It had been when Edward ratted him out to their parents while I was there, they'd ground Jasper and sent me home. Jasper had been so made that he'd cussed Edward out and fought him right then and there. I didn't want that anger directed at me. "I just saw something at the store I wanted so I took it. Billy sent me here for the week because he was pissed off."

"Liar!" Jasper snapped. "I know you better than anyone Jacob Black! You don't fucking steal!"

"I do what I want!" I said, trying to sound confident.

"No," Jasper said. "That's me! I do what I want, I fuck who I want, and I'll make sure you don't get yourself screw and end up like me!"

That silenced me. "Jazz, why are you here?" I asked him.

Jasper sighed and leaned on my chest. "Too many tickets," he confessed. He moved his legs to where he was straddling my waist and hid his face in the crock of my neck. "I got pulled over for speeding and they pulled me in for not paying any of them."

"You sure Dr. Cullen didn't just ask Charlie to put you in jail too?" I chuckled.

Jasper shrugged. "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"What can I do to get you out of that gang of yours?"

"Nothing," I told him, bringing my arms around him. "They are my brothers. I'm in too deep Jasper."

"You'll end up back in jail Jake!" He whined, pushing up to hover over me. "Do you really want to do twenty-five to life? Do you know what happens in jails?"

"That won't happen to me!" I snapped. I'd never let it get that far. "Besides, how do you know what happens in jails?"

"Because I was born in one!" Jasper yelled. "My mom was a hooker and had me in jail on drug charges! I was put in my grandma's care and ran away! Eventually I got into the system because of some crap I got myself into! That's how I ended up with the Cullens!" Jasper was near tears as he looked down into my brown eyes. "I've seen what happens to cute little kids like you Jakey, I don't want you to be broken like that!"

I could feel my eyes widening. Of all the ways I'd imagined Jasper ending up with the Cullen family, I'd never guessed it was because he ran away. He just didn't seem like that kind of guy. Then again, I was the only person he'd hung out with for more than a few days. "I never knew," I managed to get out. "You don't seem like that kind of person."

"You're the only one that thinks that," Jasper laughed. He ran a hand down the side of my face. "Now, I'm going to make sure you never end up here." Then, Jasper crushed his lips to mine. I gasped at the contact, and the fact that I liked it. Jazz, being the play he was, took advantage of that and stuffed his tongue into my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I gasped, pushing Jasper back. I was beyond happy, for once, with the fact that I was large than him.

Jasper stared at me breathlessly. "I'm going to show you what happens to little boys like you," he tried to kiss me again, but I pushed him back. "Jake! Be fucking happy that it's me. Not everyone else would be this patient with you!"

"What the fuck Jasper?" I said, continually pushing his shoulders back. "What the fuck are you doing?"

A growl escaped Jasper throat, one I had only heard once in all my time knowing him. "Jacob fucking Black, let me do this the easy way or I swear to whoever fucking is up there watching us that I will fuck you by force!" He snapped.

This time, when I tried to push Jasper back he stopped me. He grabbed my shoulders, holding his position. I'd never known he was this strong. "Jazz, we're both straight guys here,"  
>I said. "I get your point. You don't have to do this."<p>

"I'll stop if you get out of that gang," Jasper said. He reached down and tried to unbutton my jeans. I hit his hands out the way.

"No!"

"Fine!" Jasper growled. He used one hand to hold my wrist and the other to unbutton my jeans. "Damn it Jacob, I really didn't want to take you like this!"

I could fell my face heating up and my eyes widening. "What do you mean? You want me?" The idea was crazy and I knew it as it left my lips. Jasper was the hottest guy at school, everyone knew that, there was no way he'd every want a guy. Especially a guy like me!

A tiny giggle escaped his lips. "You can't even see it, can you?" He asked. He stopped messing with my jeans and reached up to caress my face. "You are so beautiful Jacob. That long black hair and russet colored skin just adds to the beauty of your amazing body." Jasper looked me in the eyes. "I've seen the ways girls and even guys look at you, they want you wolfie. I can't believe you don't see it!"

I just couldn't process it. "You want me?" I asked again stupidly.

Jasper's laugh spread through the cell. He leaned down and kissed me again. This time, though, I didn't resist. This blonde beauty wanted me and, as much as I refused to admit it, I wanted him too. I guess my body had always want him too, my mind hadn't known better though.

I felt his hands running along the skin on my waist as he pulled my pants down. Jasper's slim fingers slid under my boxers and I gasped as they gripped onto my member. "Ja-jasper!" I gasped.

He chuckled. "I almost forget you were still a virgin," he kissed me slightly. "Sorry you have a whore for your first time."

"You're not a whore," I answered back on instinct. I'm not sure how many times we'd had this conversation but I knew what to say.

"Yeah I am," Jasper retorted. "I'm just a cautious whore. So don't worry, you won't be getting any diseases from me." He laughed as if it was funny. I gasped again as I felt his fingers touching my opening. "So you like that?" A sly grin came on his face.

I nodded. "Yeah, lots," I panted.

"I guess you'll be taking then," Jasper muttered, more to himself than me. I'm not sure what happened next. All I know is that I felt his lips all over my neck and then, all of a sudden, my pants were around my ankles.

"Jazz," I gasped, looking down at the blonde when I felt his heat leave my body. My eyes widened when I saw that his lower half was hovering over me, his jeans around his knees. I felt his tip touching my entrance. "Jasper," I groaned.

Another giggle escaped the blonde. "You're so cute," he said before crushing our lips together again. He didn't waist time as he took my bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it. Then, I felt a sharp pain go through me. Tears fell from my eyes. "I'm sorry," Jasper pulled back and kissed my tears away. "I wish I didn't have to do this right now but this is the only way I'll make my point." He started to move. "The pain will numb soon. I promise."

Jasper was right. Eventually, the pain was numbed by pleasure. The whole time, Jasper would kiss me and run his hands through my hair or he'd reach down and pull on my member, making me gasp out from the coolness of his hands. When I wasn't in so much pain anymore, I started to let my hands roam his body, knowing I'd never get this chance again. I explored all of his curves under his shirt and felt his soft hair. Never would I get this chance again.

Before I could help it, Jasper slammed into me, hitting the perfect spot. My muscles contracted and I let my load out on his shirt.

"Jakey," Jasper purred as he released his load into me, making me gasp. It was so cold, just like his skin. The blonde laid down onto my chest. He brought his fingers to his lips, licking them. "Yummy, you taste great."

I couldn't stop it, I blushed. We just laid there for a while. At some point, Jasper pulled out of me and pulled our pants back up, seeing as I couldn't move. Now, he was curled up next to me, reaching out and kissing my neck occasionally.

"Jasper?" I finally said. I just needed to get this over with.

"Yeah puppy?" Again with the nicknames.

"What's going to happen when we get out of this place in a couple days?"

Jasper lifted his head, blonde hair flying everywhere, with a lazy smile on his face. I knew that look. I'd seen it when he'd showed up at his house late for a project. It was his after sex look. "What'ca mean wolfie?"

I couldn't help glaring at him. How dare he give me that look? I knew I was just a quick fuck to satisfy his needs. Jasper used sex for anything and everything. He'd done it with Rosalie and Alice out of bored and for satisfaction. He'd done it with Bella for revenge. Now, he was doing it with me because he wanted something to do while trapped in the joint. How dare he give me that fucking adorable look of his?

"I mean, once we're out of here things will be different," I said simply.

"You're right Jake," he gave me this adorable crooked smile that just made me miss him more. "When we get out of here the first thing that will happen is I'll stop sleeping around."

"What?"

Jasper laughed at a joke I apparently didn't get. "Jake!" He whined. "I wouldn't want you sleeping around so I wouldn't." He laughed at the look that came onto my face. "Anyways, next you'll be leaving that stupid gang."

"I can't leave The Pack Jasper," I said. "And what are you talking about?"

Now, he looked plain hurt. "Jacob, I don't want my boyfriend in jail getting raped by other guys. Therefore, you will get out of that stupid gang," Jasper snapped, obviously angry now.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Jasper rolled his eyes, then, those beautiful blue eyes widened. "Oh," he said, tears began to fill his eyes. "You don't feel that way. Never mind Jake, but you're still my best friend. That means I'll get you out of that gang one way or the other."

"Jasper."

"I mean, I'll just talk to Sam and get you out."

"Jasper."

"If he won't let you then you'll live with me at Esme's house."

"Jazz."

"If Esme won't let you live with me then I'll buy an apartment with the money I've saved and we'll live there."

I sighed and kissed him. "Jasper," I said again.

"Yeah," he blushed.

"Shut up," I kissed him again. Jasper moved to sit onto of me again, straddling my hips. I groaned as he rolled his hips against mine.

When we pulled away to breath he looked at me with wide eyes. "So, you're my boyfriend when I get out of here?" He asked, clearly worried.

I nodded. "Yeah," I smiled. "I never realized that I cared about you this much until you shoved it in my face."

Jasper's laugh filled the cell again. This guy was becoming addicting, I just couldn't get enough of him. "I guess that's where we're different then," he admitted. "The reason that I picked you for that English project at the beginning of the year was because I wanted to bed you. It wasn't until we were actually doing it at my house that I decided I wouldn't hurt you like that." Jasper smiled shyly. "Ever since then I kept you close because I knew if I didn't someone else would steal you from under my nose."

"You've always wanted me?" He nodded. "Me?"

Another laughed. "Of course!" He sang. "You don't know how attractive you are Jake."

I smiled and sighed. "I'll get out of the gang," I promised him. "I don't know how but I will."

Jasper's smile was priceless. He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you Jakey," he muttered against my lips. "I'll do whatever it takes to get you out of there, even share my bedroom."

I couldn't stop the smile that came to my lips. "I love you too Jasper Hale," I said. "I really love you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I did good. Thanks for reading, please review!<strong>


End file.
